Wedding Dress
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETE: Upon coming home Len finds Miku in his room asleep and dressed in his fiance's wedding dress...


A/N: Here's the oneshot I was talking about. Oh and P.S I rated it M cause my yuri fan friend told me about a recent yuri doujinshi she read called Odoru Daisoisasen dj. It of course has adult content.

I decided to try and do a fic based on the plot of that doujinshi. I did not read the doujinshi, but my friend was babbling about it all day until I told her to go away, because she was getting _too_ detailed when telling me about the sex part :|

I love her, though and good thing she told me about that doujinshi or this oneshot would never had come out, ha ha XD tomorrow's my birthday! I can't wait! And don't ask me what age I am, only cheekycheetah knows, but don't go and bother her :P

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Oneshot

.

.

.

Miku and Len knew each other for many years.

They worked as co-workers and their offices were next to one another. Their meeting started out with the printer jamming. It had accidentally made too much copies and Len happened to pass by her.

Miku was still a newbie and was having trouble. Len was willing to help, but it soon came to a close where their relationship took a turn to good and close friends.

Len was recently getting into a relationship and was dating Akita Neru for more than a year. Len loved her dearly, but somehow his love was slowly beginning to betray him and he could tell.

Each time he looked at Miku his heart would suddenly start to race; whenever she smiled at him he felt his face heat and try to hide it; and when they hugged Len felt like dying. He didn't know where these sudden feeling came from, but he was trying to stay calm and push his feelings for Miku out of the way.

He didn't want to avoid her and make her have the wrong thoughts.

After all they were friends for nearly a decade and Len didn't want to lose their relationship. The two were only friends, but Len didn't see them as a pair of two good old friends. Len couldn't hide and deny his love and he felt like bursting.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his love bottled up for too long. Besides he already fell in love with Miku two months ago while he was dating Neru.

Guilt was killing him and Len hated this.

If he married Neru - his girlfriend for five years or now fiance - he knew he wouldn't be as happy as he thought about their marriage three months earlier.

But if he said 'I don't' instead of 'I do' then he would destroy Nerus' heart, be happy with Miku, but feel guilty. It would haunt him for years on end. Len had struggled over this decision and it stuck to his head all day of work today.

It was making him exhausted and he felt like plopping down in bed and knocking out for a good nine solid hours.

Len yawned as he came to his apartment complex.

He remembered that Neru said she had to leave her dress at his place while she went out with some friends for a party before the wedding tomorrow. Where she lived wasn't safe and she was afraid that a burglar would come in and steal it even if it was hidden.

The dress had real pearls embedded on the dress and it would be dangerous. Neru dropped her dress off at Len's apartment this morning and he also remembered that Miku said she was going to cook some dinner for him since he had a late shift today.

Miku got off at the usual time, but the boss asked Len to stay for a bit.

Feeling sympathy for the blonde Miku made a promise to whip up something for him when he got home. Len was already thinking of her as a friend again, but after her promise Len could fell his love leaking out.

He reluctantly agreed, because he didn't want to make her cook for him or have her around him. It was going to make things worse, yet he couldn't say no to his long good friend.

Miku was happy anyways and when it was time for her to go she left with Len feeling very uncomfortable.

The blonde was digging for his keys somewhere in his 'wondrous' pockets. He heard a clink and a jingle in one of his pants pockets and fished it out.

Inserting his key and unlocking his door Len entered and threw his suitcase somewhere on the couch. He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes.

He saw that his dinner was already done and on the kitchen table. Len smiled. He assumed that Miku already left but there was no note.

Yawning once more he went into his bedroom to change when he suddenly saw Nerus' wedding dress lying on the floor in a heap.

His eyes brow rose at it. He could have sworn that he hung it up on a hanger and placed it on the back of his door... Len looked behind his door and saw that the hanger was there...and the dress was...over there?

"What the...?" Len blinked. How could have the dress fall five feet away from where he hung it? He shrugged it away. He was tired and didn't remember much of what happened this morning besides Neru dropping her dress off.

Len walked over to the dress and bent to pick it up.

He grunted as the dress appeared to have a lot of weight. He realized that it wasn't just the dress but someone dressed in it as he lifted the skirts. And it wasn't a random person but Miku. Len's heart thumped against his chest harshly.

He stared at her for a long time.

She was breathing softly and looked like an angel. Len thinned his lips as her lips parted. He's been in love with Neru for five years and Miku for two months, but he somehow loved Miku more. Was it because he knew Miku better and longer?

He slowly leaned in feeling warmth from her sleeping form. He neared her face his blonde hair falling over his shoulders and blending with her teal locks. Len planted a feather light kiss upon her cheeks and suddenly saw Miku's eyes flutter open. Her lush teal eyes were undeniably beautiful.

He loved her so much, but he couldn't have her. Miku yawned and rubbed her eyes. Len smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty, tired much?" Len chuckled as Miku smiled back.

"Sorry I fell asleep-" she suddenly gasped realizing he found her in _his_ fiance's dress. Miku's face flushed brilliantly to a crimson as the veil fell from her head. "I-I'm sorry I was just waiting for you to come back home, but I got bored. The dress just looked so nice that I wanted to try it on."

Len laughed softly. "It's alright," he placed the veil back on gently as Miku continued to fluster over the fact of trying on the dress. "But it doesn't fit does it?" He glanced at the back of her head as she straightened the dress. A blush was still on her face as she nodded. But she didn't know what _he_ meant.

"Y-yes, the dress is too long for me; it drags when I walk." She smiled sheepishly and didn't notice Len's smile falter. He shook his head.

"No," his voice was deep catching Miku's attention, "I meant that your breasts are bigger than Nerus'." Len's hand slid in the dress top and grouped Miku's breast as he said so. Miku's gasped and squealed as she felt his hands knead and squeeze her breast.

"L-Len-san!"

Her blush deepened as Len placed his head between her neck and pinched her pink nipples. "You're crushing your breast with such a tight top. And you're not wearing a bra either so doesn't it chafe against _these_?" he tweaked her nipples and slipped the top off revealing her bare breast.

Her breathing became labored as his fingers stroked her nipples gently. "No, Len-san stop-" he couldn't stop, he couldn't believe he was doing this; _she_ couldn't believe he was doing this.

Even though she knew it was wrong Miku couldn't stop Len, she couldn't push him away. She panted feeling his hands rub and massage her breast from behind. He felt his heavy breathing hit her bare back and shuddered as he planted a kiss on her shoulder blade.

It made her arch her back as his lips gently caressed her soft skin. It felt so good and the two couldn't stop themselves. Len was losing his control.

"You're nipples are sensitive, I can tell." His voice rumbled lowly.

She trembled as her name rolled of his tongue and his movements became more suggestive. A small whimper rose in her throat, but she swallowed it and a moan came out instead.

The atmosphere was becoming hot and overwhelming for Len.

"And you're getting wet, Miku-san."

Her thighs closed tightly and she shot a weak glare at the blonde. "Len-san!" Len knew something was wrong. He turned her around and faced her. Small droplets of tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I know there's a reason why you came here. I know you just didn't come here to cook dinner for me or try on my fiance's dress." He gripped her shoulders as Miku grew, silent. Len figured her out. Was she making it that obvious? Miku thinned her lips.

"Forget it," she began to get up and cover her breast, "I'm going home, and besides you need to get ready for your wedding tomorrow." Her clothes were folded and on Len's bed. He stared at Miku in awe as she made a grab for her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Len grit his teeth and stood. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "No, talk to me, please." Shocked by his movement Miku staggered and they both fell on the bed. Her clothes flew and landed on the ground. "If you don't talk to me then I won't stop." He breathed out harshly.

His hand inched up and under her thigh. Lifting it up slightly he looked down her flushed face. Miku tried to think of something as his hand came closer. Her heart was hammering through her chest and she could clearly hear it. Sweat produced and slowly slid down her scalp, causing her to shudder.

"N-no, the dress will get dirty and wrinkled!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried pushing him away, but Len was much stronger and she didn't even move him by an inch. He trapped her wrists and smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to get the dress dirty and I'll wash it."

Miku was shocked by his words. "Len-san...you're the worst." Tears leaked as he pushed away her arms and lifted the skirts up.

"You didn't know that before?" his smile and laugh was a fake. All of this innocence right now was a fake. He suddenly yanked open her legs and started pulling her undergarment off. She gasped as she was being revealed to her long friend, the one she knew for almost a decade. Miku twitched as his finger stroked her wet folds.

Her panty was thrown on the floor and Len bent his head towards her entrance. "It won't get dirty if we do it like this." He croaked as he flicked his tongue on her wet folds. Miku twitched once more.

"N-no, stop!" she fell back on the bed and covered her face with her arm. Even if it was wrong and she knew they weren't supposed to do this, she couldn't deny how this felt. Pure bliss flowed and Miku couldn't resist anymore. She moaned as his tongue slipped in and began to play with her.

She felt his hot tongue in her and felt like screaming out in pleasure. It was too much, too much to handle, she couldn't take it. He kissed her clitoris and Miku arched

"Ah! Mm - no, don't!" she panted out. Len slipped a finger in and Miku's eyes widen at the feeling and pressure in her. He pumped his finger and could tell Miku was close. _'I'm so selfish and the worst,' _Miku felt his mouth upon her once more. She felt a burning knot in her stomach and her legs began to close._ 'But there's one thing I want the most...' _But Len forced open her legs._  
_

"I'm going to-" she climaxed and her juices flowed. She screamed as Len swallowed it. He climbed up and looked down at her.

Sweat made his white dress shirt transparent and stick to his body. Len leaned down and kissed her deeply and eagerly. Miku could taste her own juices when he plunged his tongue and flicked it upon hers. It explored her mouth and played with her tongue. Miku felt hot inside.

_'And I know you'll never say it, but...the fact that you need me more than _her_.' _A picture of Neru flashed in Miku's head as Len continued to kiss her. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she knew that he loved Neru, maybe not as much anymore.

The dress was taken off and placed on the desk chair. Len slowly slipped inside Miku. She whimpered as there was a fraction of pain. Len stopped moving and held her face.

"Does it hurt; should I stop?"

It didn't hurt anymore. "No," Miku shook her head, "please, don't stop." She held his hand and Len slowly nodded. He hesitantly continued to enter her entrance and felt that she was tight and warm.

"Is this your first?" Len asked his breathing heavy and sweat gliding down his bare chest. He still wore his dress shirt and pants as he was pleasuring her. His clothes, soaked with sweat and transparent, clung tightly on his body.

Miku nodded. Droplets of sweat flew from her hair and stuck to her face. Miku was naked they both were sweating from the pleasure and content. The wrong doing of this sin burned in both of them and they both knew they could stop, but could no longer resist the feeling.

"I'm going to make you feel good, because...this is the last time I can ever love you." Len felt weak as tears threatened to pour. "I love you so much, Miku-san." He smiled sadly down at Miku. She looked up at his blue eyes filled with an everlasting sadness.

"...Idiot..." Miku felt like crying until she couldn't cry anymore.

. . .

The church bells rang.

Len stood in front of Neru with an expressionless face. Neru had tears pooling over her eyes as she heard the words from the pastor.

"Wait, where's Hatsune-san?" Dell, Len's best man, glanced around. Kaito gave a slight shrug.

"She was probably on call for work." The blue-headed man assumed as the two stared at the couple.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor smiled and Len slowly reached and lifted the veil. This was Neru's dress, but Miku was the one who wore it last night. The dress suit Miku better. Len's heart clenched in pain. He looked sympathetically down at Neru.

_'You're such a kind person Neru-chan. I'm horrible for using you, I'm sorry you had to be used by a bastard like me just to test and see if _she_ will at least say 'stop'.'_ The veil was thrown over her head and Len leaned in to kiss Neru. His vision was blinded by tears.

Suddenly the church doors were thrown open.

Everyone looked and saw Miku in a wedding dress. Len's eyes widen as she ran in holding a beautiful bouquet, but it wasn't as beautiful as how she was in the magnificent dress.

"Stop, I object!" everyone gasped and stared at Miku as she ran up to them, panting. Neru blinked at Miku in shock. She turned to Len. "Choose your bride Len-san."

Len's breath caught in his throat as he looked from Neru to Miku. Even if he knew who to choose, he couldn't do it. He finally snapped and bowed lowly to Neru.

"Neru-chan, I'm terribly sorry for this, but...I love Miku-san!" He looked up and grabbed Miku's wrist. He dragged her along with him as they ran out of the church leaving everyone in bewilderment, anger, and disappointment. Neru's father was raged as he turned to Neru and felt sympathetic for her.

"My poor dear-"

"Stop," Neru held a hand up. She gave a smile. "That's alright; I didn't love Len as much anyway. He and I probably had the same intentions after five years of dating. Three months earlier before Len proposed to me, I...I began to fall for someone else." Her father let his mouth hang down as Neru glanced as Dell.

The silver-headed man saw this and blinked. Her father felt his heart crushing."But dear-"

"Father, I love Honne-san," she turned to him and jumped in his arms to hug him. Her father fell to the floor, fainting. Kaito snickered as he requested for a pen and scratched out _Welcome to Kagamine Len & Akita Neru's Wedding _and changed it to _Welcome to _Honne Dell_ and Akita Neru's Wedding. _

Dell and Neru shared a kiss._  
_

. . .

Len and Miku ran into the city with people staring at them.

Miku held up her skirts as they ran into a park and sat on a fountain. Len panted and smiled at Miku. "Where in the world were you able to afford a dress like that?" the dress was worth more than the one Neru had. Miku smiled.

"I was able to get them to cut down the price to a third of what the original price was. But I only rented this one." Miku still held onto the bouquet and onto Len's hand. Suddenly something came to his thoughts.

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can buy the dress?"

Miku blinked. "Why is that?"

Len had forgotten to put on Neru's ring earlier, but she didn't know. He still had it in his hands. Len grinned as he stood and got down on his knee. Miku's heart thumped harshly against her chest. She let him take her hand and slip the ring on easily. His breathing became heavy as he looked into her eyes.

"Hastune Miku, will you-" before he was able to finish his sentence Miku jumped into his arms and kissed him. He felt her tears on his cheeks.

"Yes, yes of course I do!"

Len embraced her and twirled them. Because of the incident of trying on a wedding dress both their wishes came to be.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Aw this made me cry ;_; Anyways, don't get the wrong idea, but my friends are the ones who made me think this way. I was never this perverted - okay I was never perverted before, until I met my perverted friends :/

My yuri fan friend remembered nearly every single word of the doujinshi and told me it. I was stuck in my room having to listen to her as she explained the plot, sex, the words, gah everything. That was just torture! Besides that this was a good oneshot, if I say so myself ;)

Again...tomorrow's my b-day and can't wait. I know I know I'm bragging. La la la~ **Once again, I tried not to make it as detailed as possible...**

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
